


Waking Up In Vegas

by AlitheCambre



Series: The Smuttiest Smut that will Ever Smut [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, because i am bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitheCambre/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from the Katy Perry song. Darcy is on a mission with Bucky in Las Vegas Nevada. On their last night there they both get completely smashed, gamble, and have fun. But will what happened in Vegas... stay in Vegas? And do they even want it to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and had all my old music on repeat... the song came on and I had Darcy/Bucky on the mind so I decided to write this :) Hope you enjoy!

"Oh god," Darcy groaned aloud, rolling to bury her head in the pillows as the sunlight that filtered through the blinds hit her in the face. "Kill me now, please," she whimpered. Her head was pounding. What the hell had she done last night? A soft, masculine chuckle interrupted her self-pity and she froze.

Fuck. What stranger did she drag into her bed this time? When would she learn- Darcy and Russian vodka  _do not_ mix. Tentatively, she rolled over and squinted to see the poor guy's face. Her sharp intake of breath did not go unnoticed by her bedmate.

"Bucky?" she asked, eyes gong wide. "Oh,  _fuck._ " the ex-assassin immediately tensed and shifted farther away from her. She then noticed that he was naked and so was she. Horror filled her- god _damn_ her drunken promiscuity. Their friendship that she had spent almost two years building would all be for naught now, she was certain. Bucky would never forgive her for being such a dipshit and getting so utterly smashed.

"If you prefer to pretend this didn't happen, I can leave," he told her, his voice carefully controlled and precise. She hated it when he did that. It reminded her too much of how he had been in the beginning, so brainwashed and confused that he thought emotions were weak and wouldn't react to anything. She and Steve had spent almost a full year pulling him out of HYDRA's grasp and restoring the Bucky they knew he was and still could be. 

"NO!" she didn't know what possessed her to react that way. Her hand shot out and grabbed his flesh wrist, preventing him from shifting any father away. "Uh, I mean... um... yeah, if you want." she did a pretty convincing job at pretending her voice didn't crack. "I'm sorry," she blurted. His brow furrowed, emotions leaking out of his mask. Confusion. Hope.

"What for?" he asked.

"For... this," she gestured sheepishly in a circular motion in the space between them. "For um... getting drunk and forcing myself on you and... stuff," god, she was so awkward. Why was she so awkward? His reaction wasn't what she was expecting. He laughed.

"Doll..." god she  _loved_ it when he called her that. "Doll," he tried again, chuckles subsiding. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. You are a 130 lb young woman with admittedly enticing curves and beautiful skin and a charming personality but I am a 200 lb man with more experience in hand-to-hand combat that anyone else barring possibly Steve himself. Even when I was drunk you couldn't  _force_ yourself on me even if you tried."

"What?" Darcy was the one who was confused now. "If I didn't force this then... why?" she asked.

"What do you mean, Doll?"

"Why are you here? I mean, I get it, we're friends but if you wanted sex you could have just asked."

"I'm not sure I follow,"

"You got the sex..." she spoke slower, trying to make him understand her "So why are you still here?" It was stated in such an adorably confused and honest tone that Bucky was horrified when he caught on to what she was saying. Her face was so open, so raw. She truly believed that he only wanted her for her body. A flash of anger filled him- was that what she thought of him? That he was so shallow? He was going to retort angrily but then he realized that Darcy would never think so little of him, even if he did of himself. 

So what, then? Why would she think that?

"You think I am using you for sex." he stated in the same slow fashion she used. "Why?"

"Why not?" she was so honestly confused that he was once again taken aback. "That's what I'm good for, right?"

"What?" his brain was blank. He couldn't think. 

"Every guy that I've ever hooked up with has been gone in the morning." she revealed. "Sex is casual and brief and I figure I'm not much to sick around for anyways." she gave a little half-shrug. "So why did you stay?"

She wasn't fishing for compliments- Bucky had been with enough women that he knew what that was like. Anger filled him at the thought of the men before him that had looked at her and saw nothing but a pretty body. They hadn't stayed until morning, she said. Despicable- not even he did anything like that in all the years he messed around with dames back in the day. Hell, not even  _The Winter Soldier_ had done that to his conquests.

"Darcy... god," he blew out his breath in a sharp burst and took a few calming breaths to subside his rage. "You don't see it, do you?" her hand was still on his wrist so he flipped it an grabbed her fingers, pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently.

"What?" she asked. Her breath hitched when her brushed his lips over her wrist again.

"You're so beautiful, Doll." he breathed, kissing his way slowly up her arm. "And not just physically, darling. Your mind is brilliant and your wit is sharp. I have never seen anyone deal with Tony Stark's moods better than you, not even Pepper. You met the Hulk and the first thing you did was say 'Oh hey big guy, I was going to offer you some tea but I see you are a bit indisposed so I'll come back later'." They both laughed a little at the memory. Bucky kissed a little farther up her arm, cataloguing her reactions out of the corner of his eye- dilated pupils, parted lips, heavy breathing. "You're brave and you take no shit." he continued, placing another kiss higher, almost at her shoulder now. "Remember that girl who tried hitting on me and I was trying not to be rude? What was it you said to her?"

"Back off. bitch, that's my best friend you're feeling up." she huffed a laugh. He smiled against her skin, skimming up and kissing he shoulder.

"And the man who was trying to grind on you in the mosh pit of the Arctic Monkeys concert?"

"I threatened to tazor him in the balls,"

"I remember it being quite a bit more colourful than that, Doll." he was still smiling as he crept higher, placing another kiss on the juncture of her neck. Her gasp was audible.

"And you're smart- my little political science major," he kissed her jaw. "But mostly," he met her eyes and pecked her nose. "I'm here for the sass," he smirked and she laughed.

And then he kissed her. And she kissed back. It started out almost shy but not lacking in passion. Their tongues flitted and teased with each other, dancing from one mouth to the other. After a few seconds, Darcy melted, leaning into him and finding purchase for her hands on the nape of his neck, fingers threaded through his semi-long hair. He tilted his head and growled, becoming more aggressive and taking the kiss to another level, mapping out each millimetre of her mouth with his tongue. His hands also did some roaming- they had originally rested on her shoulders but now slid off, into lower territory. They were both sort of half-sitting and her chest was barely covered with the bed sheet. One of his hands moved beneath it to caress her left breast, rolling the already peaked nipple between his flesh fingers. His slightly cooler, metal hand slid behind her, tracing lightly over her spine and causing a full-body shiver to overtake her. He used that leverage to pull her into him and lean back so that she was now suddenly straddling his lap, the growing evidence of his interest firmly pressed in between them.

"James," she broke away from him mouth, panting for air. He didn't let that deter him, kissing his way down her jawline and the column of her throat. Her fingers untangled themselves from his hair and slid lower, caressing his shoulder blades, her right hand gently tracing the sensitive scar tissue where the metal prosthetic was fused to his own skin. He shivered and groaned, abandoning his kissing to rest his head in the crook of her neck and catch his breath. She continued tracing the scar for another moment before manoeuvring herself and ducking her head down to lave at it with her tongue. He thrust his hips up involuntarily, grinding his fully hard erection into her core. They both moaned. Tentatively, she began kissing and licking the smooth tissue, grinding her hips down on him some more. 

"Darcy..." he growled. His hands dropped to he bare waist and he squeezed her hips with his fingers, guiding her as she ground against him. He hit her at just the right angle so that her folds opened up and the sweet nectar that had been building there was released, instantly causing the rough friction of their grinding to grow smoother and even more pleasurable as her slick juices added lubrication. She whined as her clit barely brushed against him. The angle was such that she couldn't stimulate it properly, only a teasing brush here and there. 

"James, please!" she whined after another moment of grinding, her need building to a peak. He growled again, a sound she found so incredibly erotic, and wasted no time flipping them over. Instead of simply plunging into her like she wanted, he pulled back. She whined, limbs sprawled out carelessly, her body naked and on full display for him. Her pupils were blown and out of focus with pleasure but she managed to fix an irritated glare on him. He chuckled.

"All in good time, Doll," he promised before leaning down and cutting off her protests by sucking one of her nipples into his how mouth. She moaned as he laved at it and devoted his attention to her breasts, licking one and palming the other for a good five minutes, switching off every once in a while. Darcy felt as if she could come from just this stimulation alone but that didn't stop her from clenching her thighs and thrusting upwards, seeking friction. He denied it to her until they both couldn't take any more. He left her breasts and kissed lower, down her sternum and over her navel, dipping his tongue in briefly before continuing lower still. When he reached her dripping flower, she was too horny to think. No coherent noises came out of her mouth, just senseless whines and whimpers and pleas. 

And then he dived in. He acted like a starving man, licking and sucking an nipping her until she thought she would pass out from pleasure and sensory overload. At some point he plunged two fingers into her but she was so aroused and open that she didn't even notice until he curled them upwards and hit her g-spot, sucking furiously on her clit at the same time.

She came apart with a scream, her hips arching off the mattress and her vision going white. She shuddered and twitched through her orgasm but he didn't allow her time to come down. Using his metal hand he pinned her hips to the mattress and sort-of propped open her legs, not allowing her thighs to clamp shut as he continued his ministrations, thrusting and curling his fingers as he licked and sucked and nipped for all he was worth. She came again with more screams, her entire body convulsing. She couldn't see, hear, think, or feel anything that wasn't her own pleasure. Bucky worked her through her second orgasm and slowed down but didn't stop. Her over-sensitive body was practically seizing on the mattress as e continued to work her clit and g-spot. Her third orgasm hit like a freight train and everything went black.

She woke to the sensation of gentle kisses being placed on her collar bone and neck and the feeling of warmth that came from being pressed as close to Bucky Barnes as humanly possible. He was gently resting his entire body on hers, his erection trapped between them. Lazily, she lifted an unpinned arm and grabbed his chin, lifting his lips to hers. The kiss was wet and sloppy and she could taste herself mingled in with him. It was perfect.

"James... please?" she pulled back to look in his eyes. He looked back and she was (not for the first time) stunned at the beautiful ice-blue colour of them. 

"As you wish," he said it in such a way that she was suddenly drawn into a flashback of one of the movie nights they had with Steve- the  _Princess Bride_ to be exact. Before she could dwell on the reverence he lined himself up and plunged into her slick hear, dropping his head down and groaning loudly. She squeaked and moaned at the suddenness of the intrusion but relaxed into the mattress and simply enjoyed the sensation of being so  _full._ It had been a long time since she had a bed partner who was as well-endowed as Bucky Barnes. He was thick and hard with a slight upward curve that hi her g-spot  _just right_ and god, she could get used to this.

He began to move and she spasmed around him, a tiny orgasm washing over her. 

She could really,  _really_ get used to this. He thrust a few times in and out at an achingly slow pace, their breaths mingling and gazes locked. And then she let her eyes flutter closed and lifted her hips, meeting his next thrust. The increased force made them both emit sounds of ecstasy.

"Faster," she demanded. He complied and she met him with a lift of her hips every time, their combined effort sending her on a fast track to her fifth orgasm. As it washed over her and she clenched and pulsed around him he increased his speed even more. She clenched sporadically with the after effects as he sought his own release. When it came he stilled, pulsing inside her and causing her to tighten in a vise grip around him, her fingernails scrabbling for purchase on his shoulder blades. Hot spurts of his seed filled her and she had never felt so complete in her life. But hen he began to move again and she realized he was still hard. She moaned at the extra slickness his release added to their coupling and he panted loudly as they began to thrust again.

Darcy was, impossibly, close to a _sixth_ orgasm. She was teetering on the precipice but not quite there yet and growing frustrated. Using a move Natasha had taught her for when she was pinned by an attacker, she shifted and used her calves and center of balance to flip him onto his back, adjusting herself so she was straddling him. She leaned back and planted her hands on his thighs, using them for leverage as she lifted her hips and slammed them back down. They both dried out and his hands fle to her hips, gripping them tightly and giving her stability and even more force. A half a dozen thrusts later at this new angle and she was coming, practically fainting at the force of it... _again_. The new angle plus the image she presented as she came was enough to throw Bucky over the edge with her. He leaned up and hugged her close as he spilled himself inside her, finally feeling sated as they both aught their breath. He was soft but still inside her, her cavern spasming with the aftermath and fluid leaking out.

"I love you, Darcy Lewis," he whispered, kissing her neck just below her ear. She hummed in exhausted contentment. 

"I love you too, James Barnes," she muttered. "Always will,"

"Always," he agreed. 


End file.
